


A bite a day, keeps the doctor away

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Vampire Kurt, alphawolf Blaine, consented, suggestions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Alpha!Blaine and Vampire!Kurt verse'. Based off of many prompts, comments and reviews from the first installment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bite a day, keeps the doctor away

Kurt can hear them as he walks through the town, on his way home. The whispers and the snickering, the general town gossip at his expense.

 

 _“How does he get to be_ _Alpha Blaine’s Omega?”_

_“He’s not even a werewolf…”_

_“Who does he think he is, all fancy…”_

_“Isn’t it against the law for our kind and bloodsuckers to mate?”_

_“It’s not illegal, but why would you even? Eeewwww…”_

He’s not particularly bothered by the passing comments and the rumors that make their way through the mill. He didn’t sign on for them but he knew fine well what he was getting himself into when he accepted Blaine’s offer and his hand and his heart.

 

Kurt has certainly lived long enough to have heard and even encountered worse insults and comments about his kind. In his eyes, he’s above them all. He has an Alpha for a life long mate. Ha.

 

Werewolves and Vampires are commonly known and lawfully free to live, work, play and roam as they please amongst their own kind and others such as Wizards, Witches and the kinder generations of Warlocks, lest not forget the small minority of humans. They live in towns and cities and villages all over, in tribes, covens, packs and in families whether they are blood born or adopted into them. With various chief councils and governing organizations in place all around the supernatural district, there are strict rules and laws, all forbidden to be broken, to prevent any upset or unnecessary bloodshed.

 

The different species are free to mingle and share an existence together, it’s been that way for many moons now and although most seem happy enough and get on with their days and their lives…it’s just that most of them choose not to integrate so personally.

 

But Kurt isn’t as old school or single and narrow minded as some of his peers and coven may be. He couldn’t care one bit who’s born and not bred, who’s hot skinned or cold blooded, the list is endless. 

 

And as it happened on one wonderfully fateful night many, many months ago during karaoke at his favourite downtown hotspot, the fine young gentleman with a crazy yet charming head of dark curly hair and the most mesmerizing amber eyes; who Kurt found himself later grinding up against, certainly couldn’t have cared one bit either.

 

Kurt knows the reason why his skin is feeling prickly and his temples are pounding and his fangs are throbbing up in their hidey-hole in his gums.  As he tries to make his way home to his lover amongst the frustratingly, irritating and some downright cruel stage-whispered comments as he passes by.

 

He’s hungry. And with each word of hatred spoken with a tinge of distaste and jealously, his stomach growls and his nostrils flare and he’s tries to ignore the need to turn around and have at them. All of them.

 

In order to be warranted residency within the mixed supernatural districts, Vampires are sworn to an old ancient oath to only feed from wild animals during hunts out in the woods or up on the desolated mountains.

 

The only other option is to feed with consent, usually from friends and lovers. Blaine had only been too happy to oblige Kurt during their third week of dating, and has only ever been more than happy to feed Kurt ever since.

 

Vampires don’t just feed to kill or just for fun. At least not the good ones, the ones like Kurt. They feed to survive, to quench their thirst and ease their troubled minds. They only take what’s necessary and their internal senses tell them when to stop and when their _consented party_ has given as much as they can.

 

Sometimes Vampires can go for full weeks without feeding; it’s all an individual preference for them, the amount of nutrients from their last fill… that sort of stuff.

 

But for Kurt with Blaine, it’s like he always needs it. Needs _Blaine_ _._ Always needs to taste him on his tongue and feel him in his veins. It goes beyond feeding and the why’s of it. It even goes beyond love and lust and desire. With them it’s the sign of a true bonding, two soul mates joined.

 

There is also some residual wedding stress lurking around, which Kurt is very aware of. He and Blaine’s upcoming mating ceremony has certainly turned into one great big, elegant bash that it once wasn’t supposed to be. And although as perfect as it all may be, being perfect is not easy nor relaxing work.

 

Kurt makes it home to their quaint yet very impressive reinforced glass and solid wood cabin/condo, just on the outskirts of the forest. Nice and quiet and peaceful.

 

With a whir of speed he’s up the front steps, through the front door and kicking and shrugging carefully out of his upcoming season’s boots and overcoat in the downstairs hall closet. The outside temperatures of course do not affect Kurt, but fashion is fashion and must be respected and matched with the current seasons accordingly. And the whole daylight thing is just old folklore, though Kurt really does like to accessorize with a fabulous pair of wayfarers.

 

Blaine, with his oversensitive hearing and strong sense of smell knows Kurt is home from even way back behind the house, where he uses just some of their many acres of land and wide fallen tree trunks as a training ground. Blaine hotfoots through their little idyllic woodland and up into the main house just as Kurt comes through the kitchen looking for him.

 

“Hi, Baby.” Blaine breathes, barely out of breath, but one look at Kurt after several hours apart has him panting. “You’re home. How was your day?”

 

Blaine holds out his arms, an invitation that Kurt knows only too well. Though as inviting and appealing as Blaine looks right now, all tanned bare bodied with just a ripped pair of khaki shorts hanging low on his exaggerated hipbones…Kurt backs away slowly with just a slight shake of his head.

 

Blaine’s eyes widen momentarily, before he folds his arms over his chest and smiles just the softest and shortest of smiles. “Come with me Kurt.” He says quietly, carefully holding out his hand. “I know you need to feed. Come on let’s go to bed. You can tell me all about it afterwards.”

 

Blaine is rarely denied when he asks Kurt to follow him to bed, or to feed from him until his non-beating heart is content. But Blaine knows that Kurt can be or rather _is_ stubborn.

 

Kurt continues to stare at him, keeping his lips pressed tightly together and his body as deathly still as he can. Blaine smiles, unfazed. With a slow, careful step forward, one foot and then the other he make’s into Kurt’s personal space and stares into his eyes.

 

“Baby.” Blaine whispers while staring at Kurt’s lips. He makes his facial features as soft and passive as he can, his breathing steady and even and his movements small. If Kurt thinks he’s going to be forced into doing something that he does not want to do, he will hightail out of there, with issues unresolved and Blaine may not seem him again until hours later. “I know what you’re thinking. We fooled around this morning; you took a little something from me.”

 

Blaine watches the way Kurt’s eyes snap down to Blaine’s groin, staring at the patch of khaki fabric over his inner and upper thigh that Kurt knows is covering up the delicious bite mark he left there that morning.

 

“But…” Blaine interrupts Kurt’s lustful reminiscing. “I’m fine. Look at me, sweetheart. Come look at me, touch me, _smell_ me. I’m fine, I’m all good. I can give you more. I _want_ to give you more Kurt. You need it. Please, take it from me. Let me provide for you.” Blaine whines, his body visibly quivering with the need to please his mate.

 

“Can’t hurt you, Blaine. W-won’t.” Kurt grits out, painfully trying to avert his gaze anywhere but the beautiful, pulsing pillar of Blaine’s throat. Or the slab of his shoulder or the juicy wedge of his thigh.

 

Blaine closes his eyes, breathes in deeply through his nose and then out again. When he opens his eyes again, they’re pinned to Kurt’s with steely determination. Full blown lust and undeniable power rolls of his body in waves of heat and want.

 

He is Alpha god damn it and he will provide for his mate. Stubborn Vampire or not. 

 

“You think you’re going to hurt me?” Blaine almost growls, eyes hooded, chin ducked as he dares to take another step forward. Kurt’s lips curl upwards just a fraction, a glimpse of dazzling white teeth. His electric blue eyes sparkling with renewed interest and integrity.

 

Kurt sees Blaine’s new, pitiful approach, he sees it and he raises it.

 

“You think that I can’t?” He responds, puffing out his chest, strong arms bulging at his sides. He raises an eyebrow to accentuate his point.

 

Blaine takes another daring yet cautious step forward and then another, eventually causing Kurt to back step until he’s just a few feet away from the doorway leading to the staircase.

 

“You know that taking my blood, no matter the amount, won’t do anything to me. I’m Alpha wolf.” Blaine proudly pronounces, grinning gorgeously. “So what is it sweetheart, you think you’re too strong for me?”

 

Kurt’s nostrils flare, his pupils dilating as he dares to opens his mouth wider, his pink tongue quickly poking out to swipe wetness over his lips. Blaine’s grin widens, positively devilish. _Wolfish._

“You think that I can’t take it? You think that I can’t take a little bite from a Vam…”

 

Blaine is cut off midsentence, hauled up into the air and promptly slammed back down on to his back on the kitchen table, his shorts falling in shreds all around him.

 

Blaine growls, whimpers, bucks his hips upwards and smiles all at the same time as Kurt’s mouth sucks into his throat, his tongue suctioning and his fangs dropping, attaching and piercing.

 

“Oh, yeah. Take it, baby.”

 

*

 

Later that evening as multiple bodily fluids dry up on and around their naked bodies and damp bed sheets, Kurt lies on his side, tucked up tight and possessively into Blaine’s side as he nibbles and tongues playfully at the bones of Blaine’s ribcage.

 

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?” He whispers into Blaine’s skin, leaving dotted kisses after his words. Blaine stretches and groans blissfully, tightens his hold around Kurt with one arm and places the other on the pillow above his head.

 

“It worked didn’t it?” Blaine mumbles sleepily and maybe a little too smugly. “You’re fed, and feeling better and look… I didn’t die!” He lets out a satisfied little, throaty noise as way of clarification and Kurt pointedly lets the tip of his fang linger too long against the thin layer of skin stretched over Blaine’s tight abdomen as he wriggles and writhes happily beside him.

 

“Thank you.” Kurt says, lifting his chin to look Blaine right in the eye, he stares and smiles down at him like Blaine holds the answer to every question Kurt will ever need to ask.

 

“Anytime.” Blaine replies softly. “Anything. Always.”

 

They kiss and kiss some more some until their tired and sated bodies seemingly appear to wake up…in parts.

 

“Just promise me one thing.” Blaine says around Kurt’s lips as he rolls him to his back, climbs up on to his thighs and presses his hands over the empty heart chamber of Kurt’s chest. Kurt nods. “Don’t fight me on that, again. Please. Let me take care of you. I know what you need. Let me do it, trust me like I trust you?”

 

Kurt surges upwards, meets Blaine’s lips with his own as a resounding yes echoes between and around them. “Only…” Kurt starts as he walks his fingers down Blaine’s chest and down again further towards the bloody mark he’d left down there just mere moments before. “I can’t promise that we wont fight, because honestly? That was pretty hot.”                   


End file.
